


Welcome to Midnight - maybe

by LadyMarianne123



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMarianne123/pseuds/LadyMarianne123
Summary: Remember Andre and Seraphiel? Well - they aren't the only Heavenly / supernatural characters interested in Midnight. People are coming in to see about the renovation of the Hotel - and something that might be resurrected because of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Best if you read "Comes the Horesman" first - and also "The Other Arthur" from the Librarians fandom so that you understand something of the original characters that are visiting Midnight. Also - have changed up the story line to bring in the events of the series finale. So story will have changed from the last time it was read.

Welcome to Midnight – sort of

Arthur’s sapphire blue eyes popped open as the limo hit another pothole. “Does the state of Texas not fund road repair this far out of the metropolises?” he grumbled, shifting in his seat. “I swear at this rate we’re going to break an axel.” He ran a hand through his dirty blond hair, pushing it back from his face. 

“Doubt it” Drogo called back from his spot in the driver’s seat. The dark-haired, black-eyed body-guard, driver and man at arms was use to his king’s grumbling when someone else was in control of the vehicle. Arthur had control issues on a good day. This wasn’t a good day.

“If you wake me one more time to whine about the roads” a silky, feminine voice whispered from the back seat. “I’ll make it my mission in life to end yours.” Rowan, Arthur’s sister / queen straighten in her seat, brushing her long dark hair out of her face. The hours long trip from San Antonio had been annoying at best using human conveyances but having to listen to her brother complain about every bump in the road had left her ready to claw someone’s eyes out. Preferably their brother Khan – since he had ducked out of the journey to this small, Texas town with the excuse “been there, done that” – and that someone need to watch over Lucifer, their ex-Prince of Hell quasi-uncle who was having relationship issues in L.A. 

“I’m just saying – if the car breaks down we’re out in the middle of nowhere, with local mechanics who probably have never worked on European motors like this one. I don’t fancy getting stranded.” Arthur shifted sideways in his seat, getting a little further away from his sister in case she decided to hit. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying not to scratch the wound across this face that was finally healing. Their last encounter with demons from the pit had been a little too close for comfort, leaving him with an injury that, if it were not for his Fae healing abilities, would leave an ugly scar across his handsome face, making him resemble the hero in his favorite online game. 

Rowan slapped his hand gently. “Don’t scratch. You know what Rafael said about you messing with that.”

Arthur shrugged. “It will heal regardless of what I do. And it itches.” He rubbed the healing scar again, trying not to run his nails over the new flesh. 

“Leave it alone or I’ll tell Father” she said with a smile, pulling her most used and most effective intimidation card out of the deck.

“Fine – I’ll stop” Arthur grumbled, crossing his arms to keep his hands away from his face. “So – what do we know about this place? What’s it called – Midnight, Texas?”

“Khan said he and Seraphiel chased down a run-away angel here just before the Veil shredded” she sighed, surrendering to the idea that sleep was no longer an option. “It’s sitting on a ley line near as I can tell, a convergence point that attracts supernatural elements to it.” She shifted over, pulling a tablet out of her briefcase and swiping through several documents before she found the one she wanted. “Kind of like the Hellmouth that TV series used to talk about – only real. That door to the dark realm has closed again but you never know with these things. He and Seraphiel mentioned a vampire, a witch and a psychic who were in permanent residence along with their runaway angel.”

“What did Zaphiel have to say about the place?” Arthur asked quizzically. “I know he was there to conduct a Tribunal on that other angel.”

“Yes – so annoying. I would have liked to have been there.” She sighed and handed her tablet off to her sibling. “He didn’t have much to say other than it was important to sentence the runaway to time served in the town so he could be there when the veil finally dissolved and Colchanar made a break for it. Recently, they had incidents with dark witches trying to take over and break out of their little antechamber of Hell to spread their influence over the rest of humanity. You remember the story in one of our children's story books about Hypatia and Theophilus?”

“I do” Drogo called back. “Two dark witches – twins if I remember – who were cursed by another witch named Delilah for creating dark magic. Theophilus was betrothed to Delilah but his sister was jealous of losing her brother / lover. Hypatia seduced her brother into having relations with her, both witches were pregnant and all three fell to mutual curses – hence the creation of dark magic. And by the way, have I mentioned you tell Fae children some really gory bedtime stories?”

"Our version of historical tall tales" Rowan replied with a grin. "And sometimes they are pretty accurate." 

“Don’t tell Lucifer that story” Arthur snorted. “He’ll be mortally offended that he doesn’t get the credit for any of that.”

Rowan sniffed. “It’s a stupid story – darkness and light have always existed. Those three just ended up with a better public relations firm for their story than most.”

Arthur sighed, annoyed. “I really hate when we end up having to clean up after idiotic scenarios like that occur – especially since this one occurred before any of us were born.”

Rowan stared out the window, trying not to smile at her brother’s aggravated tone. “Point of fact - we didn't clean this one up. The inhabitants of Midnight did. Do you think father knew those old witches? He's always been in tight with the magical community that didn't include the Fae.”

“I doubt it” Arthur said with a shrug. “He’d have caved all three of their skulls in for their stupidity. Though what any of that has to do with why the Old Man has sent us to this little backwater town now is anyone's guess.”

Rowan shifted in her seat again. “From what my glass has told me – Hypatia found a spell – and a mage – to resurrect her dead brother and revive her desire for ultimate power. Sadly for her it didn’t go as well as expected. The Midnighters were able to deal with her nonsense – though not without some casualties. Since we’re not bringing our housecarl with us into the town I’m going to assume that whatever we’re going to deal with it’s not Hypatia and her incestuous relationship.”

Drogo laughed. “You know – you two share a bed and pretty much everything else. How was their relationship any different than yours?”

“Rowan’s not the jealous type” Arthur grinned. “At least not when it comes to me.”

“I am SO the jealous type when it comes to my brother” Rowan protested in amusement. “I don’t like sharing you at all – except with Khan. But then we both like to share him.”

“TMI! Sorry I mentioned it” Drogo laughed. “So – problem is NOT with dealing with dark witches trying to rise up and smite the mortal world?”

Arthur nodded solemnly. “It would appear not. But just because it appears they have had some success is defending their territory doesn’t mean all things are right with the world in that strange little town. Colchanar had brothers – lots of brothers – who would have liked to make a break for it as well and this little incident with the forces of dark magic have raised their profile far too publicly for my comfort. Rowan, you and father said your glass saw the tracks of a demon knight headed in the direction of that town?”

“Yes – part of the legend of those three miscreants. Supposedly when Delilah cut off Theophilus head, his sister/lover Hypatia had their child exile her into a painting with a demon knight forever trying to find and destroy her. That knight, it appears, has escaped his prison and is now wandering around somewhere outside a small town in Texas.”

“Which is why we’re visiting?” Drogo mused from the front seat. “Two guardians and a dragon – and no backup from the Heavenly realm?”

“Hmmm…” Rowan looked out the window with a frown. “Yes and no. We’ll have backup if needed. But first we have to deal with other issues that the inhabitants of the town are not yet aware of. This town and its unusual population are where they are for a reason. They are an outpost, set up to allow mankind in all its diversity to guard itself from the minor darkness while we deal with major issues. They just don’t know, at least right now, that those major issues are about to pop up.”

“Colchanar was a MINOR issue?” Drogo asked, surprised.

“Well – yes actually he was only a minor demon. I mean really, he never seems to learn from his defeats – just keeps on trying the same old strategies that he thinks should work and being surprised when they don’t.” Rowan shrugged, unconcerned. “I guess he figures if he waits long enough then mortals won’t remember how he was defeated the first time and he’ll finally win. Hasn’t happened yet.”

“So – why not just tell them something is crawling up again to bite them in the ass. They seem to be able to keep everything under control without our help – why interfere??” Drogo asked, swearing slightly to avoid an armadillo trying to cross the road. 

“Father told me.” Arthur’s voice was somber, no trace of his previous mirth visible. “Something that Zaphiel told him, it seems a certain Trickster has been in the town and managed to work his wiles on one of its inhabitants. There is nothing we can do about the deal this person made but….”

“But?” Drogo said, waiting patiently for his master to formulate his thoughts.

“But, we need to make sure that what Zaphiel suspects has actually happened. That a child will be born into this world with no soul – and the powers of a witch. Such a child would be an abomination, with power enough to destroy but no empathy to control its desires. That, on top of a demon knight traipsing through the town has raised the threat level to finally trigger our interference.”

“Sadly true” Rowan agreed. “But the first part of this issue we won’t be able to deal with until after the child is born – and has had time for its parents to try to put it on the right path, soul or no soul. The child cannot be condemned until it actually does something worthy of a death sentence. We are only here to verify its existence. But the demon knight, on the other hand, well – he’s just meat for the slaughter. And I’m ready for a good hunt – how about you, brother mine?” Her smile was as cold as ice, cold as her brother’s blue eyes now fixed on the sign they were passing.

Arthur smiled thinly. “I’m always ready for a hunt.”

The car continued on its way, its occupants now silent as they passed the sign on the outskirts of town. 

“Welcome to Midnight, Texas”.


	2. Entering the city limits

In Midnight

Manfred Bernardo – or “Manny” as he was better known – stared at the old hotel with a frown. He could still see some of the ghosts still trapped in the structure, desperately trying to get the attention of the one and only (as far as he knew) psychic in the sleepy little town of Midnight. Well – maybe “sleepy” wasn’t the best adjective to describe the place – especially after what had just happened. “Yeah – that was a fun time” he muttered to himself.

“You know – talking to yourself is usually a bad sign” a mildly amused voice replied from behind him. Joe Strong – tattoo artist and resident “Fallen” angel stared down at his friend with a wan smile. The fallen angel was fond of the young psychic and had been concerned for him after all the darkness the young man had seen and experienced in this unusual little town. Joe could related to the young man’s grief, having had to kill is longtime lover/husband Chuy to protect the mortals of the town from the man’s demonic side. His grief and guilt at that, and the other things he had done while under the control of Patience and her dark witches, had made the decision to leave the town easier – except when he thought of Manny and his friends. The guilt of leaving the young psychic and the others of the town, who had given him and his late husband Chewy sanctuary, unprotected ravaged him. Leaving Walker as the protector of the town had dulled the ache only slightly, as he knew the human was mortal and therefore too easily damaged if another wave of dark forces were to try to overwhelm the town. But leaving the town to try to prove himself worthy of God’s love and forgiveness was the only solution to his particular situation. 

Manny, during the issues with the veil between Earth and Hell, had taken into himself the powers of creatures who had passed on to have the strength to send Colchanar and his demonic army back to Hell. That experience hadn’t been much help in the fight to defeat the dark Coven that had tried to take over his new home, yet somehow he and his friends had managed to stumble through the battle and come out the other side alive. The psychic had assured the angel that everything was alright, that nothing about what had happened to him in the last few days when they had defeated Patience had made things darker for him. Manny had not, however, told anyone about Zelda’s visit to him or her warning that things were not as all right as they seemed. And with Joe, in his grief leaving the town, Manny didn’t have the heart to burden his friend with warnings of what might be coming down the road. 

“Yeah – I know” Manny replied with a shrug. “But I can’t seem to get it out of my head that after all that madness with Kai and Patience I should be DOING something more than just obsessing about those ghosts in the hotel. I should be doing something to set up defenses around the town before someone comes along and causes the place to fall down around Bobo’s ears.”

“Charity says she’s heard that someone has booked the hotel for a week despite Kai and his spa no longer being opened” Joe said, eyeing the renovated structure in front of them. “Maybe that’s a good sign, a symbol that things are getting back to normal.”

“Good for me at any rate.” Bobo Winthrop strolled out to stand with his friends, keeping one eye on his pawnshop as he took a stand behind Manny. The shopkeeper and Fiji Cavanaugh - the town’s resident witch – had been spending their time since the last battle trying to get comfortable with the idea of being parents. There hadn’t really been time to dwell on that – or think about what price Bobo would have to pay for getting the Trickster to return a soul to Figi. “From what I hear from my cousin in Dallas – our new guest is some rich guy from Europe looking for a peaceful, out of the way place to settle into when he’s not trying to rule his global financial empire.”

“Strange” Manny muttered. “Why be interested in an old hotel in an even older, dustier west Texas town? And why now - right after this debacle with Patience?”

“Maybe it’s someone looking for sanctuary – like many of our residents Pity I won’t get a chance to meet them.” Joe replied, his eyes never leaving Manny’s face.

The sound of the car coming up the street behind them interrupted the conversation. Looking back, the men saw an expensive limo pulling in just down the street from the hotel. The driver, a muscular young man, hopped out to pull open the doors for his passengers.

Joe frowned as the duo exited the vehicle, seeing something that resembled a glow surrounding the male. It reminded him of waves of heat flowing off the desert floor at the hottest part of the day. “Manny, take a look at our visitors. What do you see?”

Manny stared at the group quizzically, not sure what Joe was concerned about. “Not much” he admitted. “Pretty lady with a couple of handsome, bad-ass dudes. Sure don’t fit into the small town scene. Maybe they’re lost?”

Joe shook his head, certain there had been “something” there a moment before. “No – something is off with these three. I just can’t quite put my finger on…” he voice trailed away as another vehicle, a mean looking Harley, came roaring up behind the car. Even from a distance he recognized the icy blue eyes of the rider, Seraphiel, eldest of the angelic choir of Seraphim – had returned to Midnight.


	3. Introductions all around

Joe froze in place, eyes wide as the elder Seraphim hopped off his bike and approached the carload of strangers in front of him with that familiar grim look on his weathered face. The angel wished desperately that he had left earlier, knowing he would now have to explain running from his post AGAIN to the eldest of his line – and knowing the elder angel would be disappointed that he had not thought to call on him when things went bad. Joe was certain that no matter how powerful Patience had been, when faced with an angry Seraphim warrior who had faced down the Prince of Hell, the witch would have melted into a little pile of quivering goo and begged for mercy. But the situation with Walker and Chuy had driven the idea of contacting his elder brother completely out of his head. And now, Chuy was in his grave and Joe was alone – again.

The situation only got stranger as the strangers turned to acknowledge the other angel’s presence. Joe’s jaw dropped as the woman smiled and launched herself in to the elder angel’s arms, wrapping him up in a loving hug. He wasn’t sure what was more surprising – the fact that the battle hardened angel allowed her to touch him or the fact that he had swung her off her feet, returning her embrace with a smile. “What the…?” he muttered, looking at Manny and Bobo in shock.

“Isn’t that…?” Manny stuttered, trying not to stare as the elder angel put the young woman on her feet and embraced her companions. 

“I’ve NEVER heard of him being that…” Joe stopped, at a loss for words.

“The description you are looking for, little brother, is touchy-feely” Seraphiel called out, moving to join the Midnighter’s in the street, with his companions behind him. “And, just so we’re all clear on this, I’m NOT. But these two” he said motioning to the tall blond and his female companion, “are my godchildren, my students, my … well, Chosen Ones.” He looked back and shrugged as the girl giggled. “Well, at least you are, little cat.”

“From a strictly technical standpoint, I’m supposed to be Zaphiel’s protégé, even if my sister spends more time with him than I do.” The taller of the two men, blond and blue-eyed with the remnants of a nasty scratch across his face, smiled at the group. “And you do act as trainer / guard to all three of us so maybe we could stretch the description and say we’re all your kids. And maybe you could introduce us to these nice people, Seraphiel, since it seems they already know you.”

The angel sighed and shook his head in amusement. “Yes – well this tall drink of water should know me. Zaphiel and I had to conduct a Tribunal on his continued existence.” Seraphiel looked up at Joe with a slight smile. “Be thankful, little brother that these two weren’t there. We’d STILL be arguing your fate.”

”Zaphiel and I don’t argue” the woman protested laughingly. “We just like to debate the finer points of the law.” She tucked her arm through the angel’s, anchoring him to her. 

“Which means we’d be here till the Second Coming – and beyond – before they would stop” the blond replied with a sigh. “Which makes me wonder if that isn’t why The Almighty sent your brother down to us rather than take the situation up to him. I can just see these two standing in the middle of the Silver City debating the evolution of some esoteric legal system or other as everything burns down around them.”

“True” Seraphiel agreed with a smile, patting the girl’s arm affectionately. “So – introductions. This pretty blond brawler over here is Arthur, Phoenix King of Fae and Firebird. Don’t ask me to explain it – best you not know more than that. And this little cat is his sister / queen Rowan.” He slapped the tall, dark-haired man beside him on the shoulder, almost sending him face first into the dirt. “This one is Drogo, the Black Dragon and man-at-arms to King Phoenix.”

The dark-haired man laid his hand on the angel’s shoulder. “I was afraid we’d lost you a couple of time back there” 

Seraphiel patted his hand. “You can’t lose me, boyo. Not so long as you have my girl with you. I’ll ALWAYS find you.”

“That’s almost a threat” Arthur mused, glancing over at his sister.

“I say what I mean, Firebird. No point in wasting breath with a threat.”

Manny looked up at Joe, who had managed to go paler with every introduction. “Problem?” he whispered.

Joe shook his head. “I hope not.” He managed a slight bow in the direction of Arthur and Rowan, keeping his eyes level with the young man’s chest. “An honor, King Phoenix. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Seraphiel snorted. “Did you hear that the silly sod went into battle with an ancient demon and decide to lead with his face? I’m not sure who was angrier when he clawed you – your sister or your father who was fighting beside you.”

Arthur shrugged, totally unrepentant. “Didn’t have a choice. It was trying to get away from me – and you know I NEVER let prey escape. Not if I can help it.” He smiled coldly, eyes taking on a fiery red hue.

Rowan sighed. “Yes and thanks to that we’ve had to listen to you complain about that scratch for DAYS! Really Móraí, he’s been totally insufferable. Even Khan’s talking about burying him up to his neck in an ant pile rather than listen to it anymore.”

Seraphiel looked down, hiding the smile that never seemed to leave him around these two and their brother Khan. “I imagine he has been. But then again, your brother was equally as annoying when he was riding with me the last time I was in this town. Always complaining about not having anything to do.”

“Khan?” Joe asked hesitantly. “I thought his name was…”

“It is…was” the older angel shrugged. “Long story – needless to say he answers to both.”

“He’ll answer to “Hey You” if he’s bored” Arthur replied with grin. “I’ve seen him do it. Anyway, Andre is what his father calls him, Khan is what his monks use when they speak to him – I just call him baby brother.”

“Yes – and he insists on calling me “Irish” just to see if he can annoy me” Seraphiel grumbled.

“Well – I kind of do too” Arthur admitted sheepishly. “It’s easier to remember than Seraphiel. And I’m sure as hell not going to call you Móraí.”

“What does Móraí mean?” Bobo asked, his curiosity getting the better of his concerns.

“Grandfather in Gaelic” Drogo responded, leaning against his employer. “And near as I can tell the only one who can get away with using that term is Queen Rowan.”

“So – all very interesting but why are you all here?” Manny asked, his head aching with all the new information he was trying to absorb.

“We booked a suite at this new establishment.” Arthur replied, airily, waving a hand at the hotel behind them. “We have some issues my sister and I have to deal with and it’s just easier if we do in a nice, quiet, private place.”

“Quiet?” Manny gasped, casting a quick look back at the ghosts now crowded at the windows in a panic. “You really don’t know much about this place, do you?”

“Oh yes, we know all about Midnight” Rowan replied with a grim smile.


	4. Guests have arrived

Manny stared at with a frown. “Really?”

“If you mean the ghosts” Rowan replied. “Then, yes, I can see them. Hear them too. Noisy lot – always going on and on like a broke record. Usually I just tune them out unless I need something from them.”

“You – tune them out?” Manny stuttered. “How?”

“She’s Fae blood. They can do that sort of thing” Seraphiel replied. 

“Fae blood?” Bobo whispered to Joe.

“Fair folk – kind of like elves only different.” Joe shrugged. “It’s hard to explain. They were created after my kind were so technically Fae are cousins to angels – the bridge between us and mankind.”

“Yes – and hasn’t that been entertaining” Arthur drawled. “As for the other issues, Colchanar and his ilk were meant to be dealt with by the inhabitants of this town – just one of the many benefits of living in this lovely little suburb of hell. As for Hypatia and Theophilus – I must admit I was surprised we had to find out about that little debacle through my sister’s looking glass.” He motioned his driver to precede him as they walked towards the hotel. “I would have thought that at least ONE of you would have thought to contact Seraphiel when things started to get dicey.”

Rowan, following behind, stopped suddenly and stared at Joe. “Why do you have the look of someone with one foot out the door?” 

Joe’s eyes dropped to his feet. “I… was about to leave, my lady. The situation your brother mentioned has had repercussions in my life.”

“What repercussions?” Seraphiel asked, quietly.

“My husband Chuy. He’s dead…at my hands” Joe replied, quietly. “He had lost control of his demonic blood because….”

“Because of what boy?” Seraphiel asked with a frown. “What could you have done that would drive that little demon to rage after a thousand years of marital bliss.”

Rowan watched as the lanky angel seemed to fold into himself at his elder brother’s voice. “Móraí – perhaps this is a conversation for a more private setting.”

“Yes – you’re right girl” Seraphiel replied with a sigh. “Especially since this boy knows he’s been sentenced to time served in this lovely little hamlet for his desertion of his post. Last I heard, that sentence was still in play...”

Rowan frowned, looking up at the taller angel. ”So you were about to run away from your post again?”

“No!” Joe replied angrily. “I just…”

“You just what?” Seraphiel replied, frowning up at his younger brother. “You just thought that putting that demon into the ground was the end of your sentence? Or is there something else that has happened here that you’ve not seen fit to inform me of?”

“Actually” Arthur began, shooting a quick look at his sister. “Something has come up here just recently. I was hoping the Old Man had made you aware of the current events but looks like …”

“I’m betting God had other, more important things on his mind than doing a mission briefing with one of his angels.” Drogo muttered.

“We had dark witches try to take over the town” Joe replied miserably. “They manipulated us, drugged me into turning dark against my friends…”

“And…?” Rowan asked, tapping her foot. “What did they do to make your thousand year marriage go up in smoke?”

“It wasn’t them” Joe replied softly. “It was me. I met a human, a demon hunter named Walker, and I… strayed from my vows. Chuy learned of my actions and in his grief at my betrayal…”

“He lost control” Rowan finished his statement, shaking her head. “Emotions can be so complicated especially if you’re not hardwired to deal with them. I would have thought that after a thousand years both you and he would have a better handle on how to deal with these types of situations but…”

“I betrayed him” Joe whispered. “He loved me and I loved him – yet I betrayed him.”

Seraphiel sighed. “And of course you never thought to try to get word to me to help you, did you? Honestly boy, you are the most pig-headed, stubborn…”

“Kind of reminds me of you.” Arthur chuckled.

Seraphiel glared at the young king. “Be thankful I like you boy, otherwise I’d be using you for target practice.”

Rowan smiled. “He just means that Joe is as stubborn, single-minded, and loving as his elder brother.” 

“And as much of a pain in my backside as you two are” the angel agreed. 

Arthur turned to examine the hotel. “Well – this is going to be interesting. Drogo – throw our bags in our room. Looks like we’re doing talk rather than recon – at least for now.” 

Joe stood at parade rest in front of his elder brother. “This isn’t something we should be airing in the middle of town. Why don’t we…”

“Why don’t you get your bags and meet us up in the suite my kids will be sharing.” Seraphiel drawled, gently moving Rowan slightly behind him. Arthur stopped beside the older angel, with Drogo to the King’s right side. “Then we go over what ELSE you haven’t been telling me about.”

“Joe? What’s going on? Who are these people?” Walker’s voice echoed down the quiet streets as the demon hunter stalked up to the angel he had loved and believed lost.

Joe shook his head, fear creeping up his spine. “This is my brother Seraphiel – a warrior angel of God. He only wishes to impress on me his displeasure at my actions of late.”

“Oh yeah?” Walker drawled, drawing himself up for a fight. “Well maybe he should be more careful who he calls out when he comes into a town.”

Joe pushed his former love interest back, hoping his elder brother was in a forgiving mood. “Don’t be stupid. He was the First of his line, taught by Archangel Michael himself. If you try to push him around he won’t even break a sweat when he kills you. And even if you did manage to get under his guard – you still have to deal with the Fae royals who travel with him.”

“That young couple?” Walker responded with a sniff. “You really think…”

“He’s a Phoenix, Firebird King and she’s his Queen. The Fae queen who controls the powers of nature itself. You’re only a mortal with home-made gear – they are all Fae blood, powerful and ruthless. And from the reception my elder brother got when he pulled in behind them, he’s also their family. So unless you’re willing to not only end your own life but maybe everyone else’s in Midnight just on the off chance you can get one got hit in be my guest. But I won’t be here to pick up the pieces if you do.” Joe turned angrily and stalked off towards the hotel, leaving his companion stunned behind him.

Arthur stood on the steps of the half rebuilt hotel, watching as the lanky angel came charging back across the street. “And round 2 starts about…now” 

Seraphiel planted his feet and waited, Rowan standing just behind him. “If I can’t make you go inside girl, then at least stay out of my way.”

“I know the drill” she said calmly. “Arthur and I are only here as observers until you say otherwise.”


	5. In the hotel

In the hotel

Rowan pulled off her jacket and tossed it onto the settee in the middle of the room. The supernatural group, with Joe taking up the rear, had retired to the suit Arthur’s business manager had reserved for him in the newly renovated hotel, tossing bags into corners as they took up spots in the sitting room. “Well, this is cozy” she commented, peeking into the bedroom door. “At least it’s a Queen sized mattress. Better than I expected.”

“Bollocks” Arthur growled, flopping into a nearby chair. “I specifically said I wanted a King. You and I will be pushing each other off the end of the bed all night.” He stretched his long legs out in front of him with a sigh. “And there is only the one bedroom that I can see. Where are Drogo and Seraphiel supposed to sleep?”

“I’m an angel, boyo. I don’t sleep” the older Seraphim said with a sigh. “You, of all people, should remember that. And your dragon can sleep out here on the couch if needs be. That sofa looks comfortable enough.”

“Thanks but I think I’d rather sleep on the roof where I can see in all directions. Makes me feel less claustrophobic. And keeps me from having to listen to you two argue all night over whose hogging the blankets. The both of you really need to not be so restless and just sleep” Drogo said with a laugh. He dropped to the floor beside his master’s chair with a sigh. “Makes working with you the next morning much easier.” He looked around the room with glittering eyes. “So – now that we’re here - what do we do?”

“You three keep your mouths shut while little brother and I have a talk.” Seraphiel leaned his back against the door, giving Joe an inscrutable look. If I need you to join in, I’ll ask.”

Arthur shrugged. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small, crystal mirror and handed it off to his sister. “Fine – while you beat on him we’ll see if we can figure out what EXACTLY our mission to this place is.”

“Fine – you do that” Seraphiel muttered. “Just don’t decide to start a war with the town without telling me.”

Rowan settled herself on the couch, the mirror in her hands. “Well – we do know someone’s got a bun in the oven – minus its soul. And that there is a demon knight stalking around the outskirts of the city…”

“The knight we probably won’t see until the sun goes down” Arthur replied thoughtfully. “He’d be too much of a target during the daylight hours.”

“Target for who?” Drogo asked with a disbelieving snort. “Best I can tell – there aren’t too many people around here who could take on a demon in full battle armor.”

"Maybe I should have found another room for our conversation" Seraphiel muttered, watching his "kids" fill the empty space with their own conversations. "It looks, Joseph, like your actions aren't going to get a going-over after all."

“The Midnighters did well enough against Colchanar” Joe protested, ignoring the older angel's comment. “And they were able to thwart the witches who brought their black magic to this town.”

“Colchanar required one of your lot to ingest a lot of dark souls just to survive a stand-up fight with him. And as for the witches…” Rowan glanced over at the elder Seraphim with a shrug. “Let’s just say things obviously did not go to plan with that situation.”

“Plan?” Seraphiel snorted. “What plan? This lot wouldn’t know how to plan a battle if their lives and souls depended on it – which it frequently has. Luck can only get you so far, little cat. If nothing else I think I've taught you at least that. At some point you have to actually think about what your next move is rather than leap and hope for the best.”

Joe sank to the floor in front of his elder brother, head hung low. “I know I should have found a way to get a message to you…”

Seraphiel waved off his words. “You knew but you didn’t see the necessity for it – and now my kids are tasked to clean up the mess your thoughtlessness has left.”

“I’m going to assume that the witch is the one who is pregnant” Rowan mused, staring down at her mirror thoughtfully. “Vampires don’t, as a rule, conceive children.”

Joe nodded miserably. “Yes – Fiji and Bobo are expecting. It is the one happy thing to come out of recent events,”

“Pity” Drogo rumbled from his place beside his King. “Be so much easier to deal with if the pregnancy wasn’t wanted.”

“What do you mean?” Joe asked, suddenly tense.

“There once was a Trickster” Arthur said, his voice taking on a sing-song tone adults often used with small children. “A Trickster who agreed to do one little thing for a human – but neglected to mention the price that human would pay. The human wanted his mate back, wanted her to have her soul returned to her body so that she would be free of the darkness. But she, in her evil state, had already crushed her own soul, destroying it utterly. So the Trickster, who could not create a new one for her, would have to find a spare soul floating around somewhere – which the human agreed to. And the only specifications the man put on the transaction with the Trickster was that it had to be a soul from someone they didn’t know. And so the Trickster gave the man what he wanted – a new soul for his beloved, a soul from someone they had never known. Someone like…”

“Their unborn child” Joe replied, horrified.

“Precisely” Rowan said sharply. “And now a child maybe born into the mortal world with the powers of a witch and no soul to guide it on its journey through life.”

“Isn’t it just as possible the child will be born dead?” Drogo mused, pulling his legs up to hug his knees. “I know most such creatures born in this way never draw their first breath.”

“I suspect that if that has been the case the Trickster would not have been so willing to acquiesce to the deal” Arthur growled. 

“I agree with the Firebird” Seraphiel said quietly “It would not have been quite so amusing to the demon spawn if all he stole was the child’s life. Now he gets to watch as its parents wrestle with the concept of their spawn coming into being with power and no moral compass to keep it from doing harm.”

“Was it that way when the Nephilim were born?” Rowan asked, looking over at her guardian.

“Yes – I suppose that’s the closest example of this nightmare any can use.” The older angel rose and dragged out a bag from under the pile of luggage and retrieved his kukris and a cleaning kit. He laid the blades on the table in front of the sofa and began the ritual of cleaning and sharpening the blades, a process that allowed him to think without emotion.

“What will you do?” Joe asked, looking from the Firebird King to his pretty Queen.

“We can’t do anything until the child is born and is proven to be a danger to the community” Rowan admitted sadly. “All we can do is make sure there are people around who will be observant enough to see if things go bad and call for us to deal with it. But the demon knight on the other hand…”

“That’s prey we can legitimately run down and shred” Drogo responded enthusiastically. “And the sooner the better.” He looked over at the lanky angel sitting dejectedly on the floor. “In the meantime – what do we do with him?”

“Yes, little brother” Seraphiel drawled, looking at his sibling over the sharp edge of his blade. “What should we do with you?”

Outside of Midnight, the armored demon knight watched with glittering eyes from the shadows of an outcropping, waiting for the sun to sink into the horizon. Waiting to find his prey… waiting to hunt again.


End file.
